New Life
by Doogie-rella
Summary: Harry defeated Voldemort in the cemetery and is hailed a hero. Now all he want's is to live a normal life, but to do that, he'll have to go to great lengths. AU, 5th year, no horcruxes, genderbending!Harry, and femslash, because he's still a guy mentally.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Harry defeated Voldemort in the cemetery and is hailed a hero. Now all he want's is to live a normal life, but to do that, he'll have to go to great lengths. AU, 5th year, no horcruxes, genderbending!Harry, and femslash because, even if he's changed into a girl, his brain is still a guy.

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Harry Potter.

Warnings: this story will contain female!Harry/female content eventually, though I don't know the pairings yet. It will not get very graphic in terms of that, however, but a fair warning...I don't expect any complaints about it, because it's your option to read the story. And you have been given due warning (twice!). Unfortunately I have a lot of school work and classes and stuff, so I don't really have a lot of time to write, but I do have at least a _vague _idea of the first few chapters in my head. Nevertheless, happy readings!

* * *

Harry Potter sat in the hospital wing, leg propped up onto a stack of pillows as the slow acting healing spell took effect. The acromantula had really done a number on it, he marveled idly, glad that the huge gash had already been taken care of.

Madam Pomfrey had ushered the Weasley's, Hermione, and Sirius out of the hospital wing nearly an hour ago, and Harry was just waiting for the Headmaster's return, as he had promised. Staring glumly at his leg, Harry folded his arms in front of him, mulling over the evening.

Cedric Diggory was dead. Voldemort was gone. Death Eaters were still at large. And Harry was once again spending the end of his term in the hospital wing, for however long it would be this time.

I guess some things just don't change, he thought.

On the upside, he had managed to drag Wormtail back with him and Cedric's body and, unlike the now soulless Crouch Jr., Pettigrew was being held in a ministry cell, soul intact, waiting for a preliminary hearing. It was scheduled for the following Monday and, pending the result, Sirius's case would be reopened with an actual trial this time.

The clicking of the door drew Harry's attention to the far end of the room. Professor Dumbledore had returned, and he graced Harry with a kind smile.

"Ahh, good. You're still awake."

Harry simply nodded at the observation.

"I was concerned that you would have fallen asleep on me," the old man kindly continued on. Harry didn't take offense. Dumbledore took the liberty of conjuring a large armchair next to Harry's bed, before sinking into it with a contented sigh.

"Well, my boy, you sure know how to make the most of life," the Headmaster continued after a moment's pause.

"It's a gift," Harry said plainly, adding another shrug.

"Indeed. The school has yet to be informed, the professors and I agree that after breakfast tomorrow would be best. Then the news can settle down before you return to the rest of your peers."

Harry nodded, pleased with the idea although he knew it would not fix his problem. It seemed as though he was doomed to never be out of the spotlight.

"What's going to happen now, sir?"

The Headmaster tilted his head at the question.

"I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean, Mr. Potter."

Harry shifted under the sparkling blue gaze.

"Well, Voldemort is gone now. Forever. That's gonna be a big change, right?"

"Indeed it will."

"So what's gonna happen?"

Dumbledore fell silent for several moments, pondering the question.

"Life will go on. I daresay, my boy, your life as a celebrity has only just started."

Harry had already guessed that, but having it verbalized made it all the more permanent. With a groan his head fell back.

"I don't want to be famous. I just want to be able to live my life like a normal teenager!"

"I'm afraid that's not possible, Mr. Potter."

Harry stared at the ceiling, hard, dreaming of a life of anonymity. No stares, no whispers about him behind his back, to be able to hang out with friends without some sort of outside drama hanging over their heads. It came to him in a flash of inspiration.

"What if I wasn't Harry Potter?" he asked suddenly, sitting up to look at the Headmaster expectantly. "What if I was someone else? A glamor or...or polyjuice potion!"

Dumbledore seemed to consider the thought.

"Both would be difficult," he said at last.

"But it's possible, right?"

"It would require a lot of researching and planning, you understand? This is not a situation to take lightly."

Harry stilled, as if haven been reprimanded like a child. After a pause of silence, he repeated his earlier question.

"I know...but it's possible, right?"

"It is, my boy. But think it through a bit more."

The green-eyed teen waited for elaboration.

"If you want anyone to believe that you're not Harry Potter, it will take a lot of work and sacrifices on your behalf. You would have to distance yourself from your friends, your hobbies, to some extent, even your own personality."

The Headmaster's words hung in the air.

"But...maybe not too much. I mean, how many people actually know Harry Potter outside of the Weasley's and Hermione?"

"That may be true, my boy, but I still maintain that it is not a decision to make lightly."

"Can we consider it?"

Dumbledore inclined his head again.

"As long as you think it through, and thoroughly."

Harry nodded his promise.

"I will, sir. Believe me."

Slowly Dumbledore graced the boy with another smile.

"I know, Mr. Potter. Now, I believe it is time for you to get some rest. We shall have another talk soon."


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Harry defeated Voldemort in the cemetery and is hailed a hero. Now all he want's is to live a normal life, but to do that, he'll have to go to great lengths. AU, 5th year, no horcruxes, genderbending!Harry, and femslash because, even if he's changed into a girl, his brain is still a guy.

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Harry Potter.

Warnings: this story will contain female!Harry/female content eventually, though I don't know the pairings yet. It will NOT be a female!Harry/Tonks romance, despite the fact that I added Tonks as a second character...they'll just be very close to each other, like family. It will not get very graphic in terms of that, however, but a fair warning...I don't expect any complaints about it, because it's your option to read the story. And you have been given due warning (several times!). Unfortunately I have a lot of school work and classes and stuff, so I don't really have a lot of time to write, but I do have at least a _vague _idea of the first few chapters in my head. I'm also a very impatient proofreader, so please be gentle if you see any typos or mistakes (I'll fix them eventually, I swear). Nevertheless, happy readings!

* * *

When Harry awoke the next morning, light was already filling the hospital wing. He blinked drowsily for a few minutes before lying back again, knowing he wouldn't get a chance to leave until Madam Pomfrey checked him over. It was only a few minutes later when she bustled into the hospital wing. Seeing him awake, she moved over, waving her wand in front of him as she cast several diagnostic spells.

"Well, everything seems to be in order," she said eventually, when she had finished. Harry breathed a sigh of relief, waiting as she jotted a couple more notes before dismissing him. As he headed away from the hospital wing, at more of a mosey than a walk, he pondered his choices. Would he be able to leave Hermione and the Weasleys behind? To become a different person? To totally recreate himself?

Perhaps the better question was would he be willing to?

He mulled the topic as he wandered in the vaguest direction of the Gryffindor Common Room.

Yes, he decided. If it meant being out of the spot light, being a normal teenage, and living a normal life, he would be willing to.

But was he able to? To have to recreate each friendship he currently had, if he could manage. To create a new life.

He once again supposed that he would be able to. With the right amount of planning, support, and practicing, he was quite sure that he would be capable of becoming a wholly different person.

As soon as he decided that, he spun on his heels, immediately heading in the direction of the headmaster's office. Reaching the stone gargoyle, he paused, realizing that he didn't know the password. After nearly ten minutes of rattling off every sweets name he could think of, he finally struck gold with 'candy canes'. After the gargoyle had jumped aside, Harry headed up the stairs, pausing for the briefest of moments before he knocked.

"Come in Harry."

Blinking in surprise at the response, Harry obeyed the command, opening the door silently, and closing it just as quietly behind him.

"Good morning my boy, you are looking much better," Dumbledore said in lieu of other greetings. "Please, have a seat."

Harry nodded and once again obeyed, studying the old man impassively. Dumbledore studied him just as intently, before sighing.

"Although I had hoped you would have taken more time to consider all ramifications of this decision, I am going to chance a guess that your visit this morning involves your future plans?"

Harry nodded.

"I want to do it. I want to be someone else."

As though a great injustice had just occurred, Dumbledore sighed again.

"And you're firm in this decision?"

The teen nodded again.

"Very well...do not presume that this is the end of the topic, we shall have to have another meeting before the end of the term to discuss this further," Dumbledore warned him. Harry nodded in agreement. "Perhaps a few more days. You can run along for now, though. Lunch shall be starting in an hour, as I'm sure you're aware."

Harry grimaced at the thought of rejoining his peers after knowing the announcement that had followed breakfast. With a small rueful smile, he left, heading back in the direction of the common room. With long, purposeful strides, he made it in near record time, saying the password before climbing into the portrait hole. As per custom, the room quieted swiftly when he entered, and after a visual sweep of the room, he made a beeline for the stairwell that lead to the male dorms.

Thankfully the room was empty, and he allowed himself to fall ungracefully onto his bed, sinking into the familiar blankets and softness. He turned onto his stomach, inhaling deeply the familiar, relaxing scent that he had come to associate with his bed.

To leave all this?

He heard the door open after several minutes.

"Hey mate," Ron's voice broke the silence. With a sigh, Harry rolled over.

"Hey," he replied, not feeling up for talking. Ron didn't seem to mind as he filled the silence, babbling about the Tournament, Quidditch, the end of the year exams, and everything in between. A part of him would miss this, he decided, even if Ron wasn't always the greatest friend.

"Harry?"

The green eyed teen blinked.

"Huh?"

"You okay mate? You spaced out for a while there."

Harry sat up with a groan.

"I'm alright. Just got a lot on my mind...wondering how everything's gonna change."

"Don't worry mate, people will get over it soon enough," Ron tried to reassure his friend.

It didn't work.

"Come on, time for food," the redhead continued. Harry rolled his eyes with a small grin.

Some things would never change, it seemed. Reluctantly, with much prodding from the taller teen, Harry followed his best friend sullenly. True to his suspicions, the Great Hall quieted immediately when he entered before hushed whispers broke out across the room. Face red, Harry quickened his pace, keeping his eyes down as he followed Ron to an empty spot at the Gryffindor table. Taking a seat, Harry shot a look around himself, taking in the faces that he saw.

Hermione was across from him, hastily jotting notes from a book, the twins were huddled together with Lee Jordan over a piece of parchment, Ginny was talking with Dean about the next year's Quidditch season, and Neville had already succeeded in spilling his goblet of pumpkin juice and putting his elbow in a bowl of peas. The normality of it all helped Harry to relax enough to pile food onto his plate before digging in with relish. It seemed forever ago since his last normal meal, and he was able to push aside the stares for a few minutes to relax, surrounded by his friends and the delicious food.

* * *

The weekend passed with surprisingly little drama, and the first thing Harry saw Monday morning was was the bold printed Prophet article declaring Peter 'Wormtail' Pettigrew as a loyal follower of the Dark Lord. Upon reading that Sirius would finally get a trial, in expedited form for the following day, Harry went through the rest of his day with a crazed sort of grin on his face.

Not even Malfoy's snide comments of his deceased parents could tear him down. As Hermione spent the next few days forcing the boys to cram for the end-of-year exams, Sirius had been tried and declared as innocent. By Friday Harry opened a piece of mail with a Ministry stamp, only to see copies of the signed and approved custody papers.

Just as Sirius had promised exactly a year before, he was never to go back to the Dursley's again. The reality of it left him floating on cloud nine, right through the exams (which he felt quite confident that he had scored well in all the subjects), and his new, foreign friends leaving.

When Dumbledore requested another meeting, after the end of the year feast, Harry headed to his office with a bounce in his step.

Giving the new password (Cockroach Clusters), Harry didn't even have a chance to knock before he was called into the office. He blinked in surprise at Sirius's presence.

"Hey kiddo!"

Sirius greeted him as enthusiastically as usual. Harry returned it just as energetically.

"Not that I'm complaining, but why are you here?" the teen asked after he pulled out of the embrace.

"The Headmaster said that there was something you wanted to discuss."

With confusion Harry turned to Dumbledore, who inclined his head.

"As your legal guardian, I felt Sirius should be here to discuss with us your future."

Though despising the meddling, Harry reluctantly conceded to Dumbledore's point.

"So what's this big announcement?" Sirius asked with excitement. Harry glowered at the Headmaster for a moment before turning back to his godfather.

"Well, it's kinda a long story."

Sirius invited himself to one of the plush armchairs, waiving his arm at the other, indicating his ability to listen. After a glance of confirmation to the elderly wizard, Harry accepted the silent offer with a sigh.

"Okay, so it's really not that long of a story," he revised after a moment of thought. "I'm just...tired of being famous. Mostly for something I didn't even do."

Sirius nodded at the statement, having already figured this out about the teen - Harry wasn't particularly hard to read.

"So I've decided that I want to disappear."

The blue eyed wizard blinked, before worry overcame his features.

"Disappear how exactly?" he asked slowly, worrying what Harry could mean by that.

"Not like...die or anything," Harry hastened to assure Sirius, realizing how it could have sounded. "I just mean, I don't want to be Harry Potter. I want to be a normal teenager. So more like a disguise."

Sirius contemplated the information.

"You want to be someone else?" he concluded.

Harry nodded.

"So what does that mean for us?"

Harry shrugged, turning to the Headmaster.

"I believe that in the right environment, Harry can grow as an individual," Dumbledore started. "Aside from the necessary physical precautions we will eventually need to take, all it takes to change is a different lifestyle, some different guidance, and motivation to go outside oneself."

Sirius nodded slowly.

"And living with me would be enough of an environmental change?"

Dumbledore's eyes sparkled.

"I am quite sure that your life habits are very different from what Harry is used to. If I'm not mistaken, you have also started to house your cousin and Remus, correct?"

Sirius nodded again.

"Nymphadora," here he sniggered for a moment. "Is staying at the cottage until she can afford a place of her own." Turning to Harry, he elaborated. "She's fresh out of Auror training, and between the cost of schooling and the low starting salary, she'll probably be in and out most of the summer." Turning back to the Headmaster he continued, "And Remus is always going to be welcomed at any house that I own, though he's still reluctant to fully separate from his flat, at this point in time."

Dumbledore nodded in agreement.

"I believe Harry should have no problem being someone new by the start of the next semester. Of course by then we will have to work out a back story, and a disguise."

Turning his attention to the teen, the Headmaster fixed him with a penetrating stare, eyes still shining brightly. "Are you sure you want to go through with this my boy? You will not be able to communicate much with anyone who doesn't know your plans, that is to include Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley. Do you think you're up for it?"

Once again Harry thought over the situation. Would he be able to break ties with the only friends he'd ever had in his life?

He shifted.

"Well, I'll still be able to send them letters, right? If I don't say anything about the situation, I mean."

With a nod, Dumbledore confirmed his question. Harry drew a breath.

"Well then...it won't be any different from every other summer before this one," he decided. "On the flip side, I won't be so desperate to get away from home this time."

Sirius barked a laugh at that.

"Don't be too quick to say that kiddo. Between my cousin, Remus, and myself, we can drive you crazy just as easily as those relatives of yours."

Harry grinned at the hidden challenge.

"I think I'll manage."

With a heavy sigh, Dumbledore nodded.

"With that firmly decided," here he looked at Harry for yet another confirmation. With finality the teen nodded. "I believe we can end this little gathering. Harry, you may return to your dormitory."

'For possibly the last time ever' the teen supplied silently. Bidding his guardian and Headmaster good night he did just that, hearing the snoring before he opened the door to the fourth year boy's room. Hastily changing, Harry fell into bed, burrowing himself deep into his comforter as his head spun with all the possible results of his decision. He laid on his bed awake for so long he never realized it when he finally dozed off.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Harry defeated Voldemort in the cemetery and is hailed a hero. Now all he want's is to live a normal life, but to do that, he'll have to go to great lengths. AU, 5th year, no horcruxes, genderbending!Harry, and femslash because, even if he's changed into a girl, his brain is still a guy.

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Harry Potter.

Warnings: **Just to clarify** - _this takes place in the modern day_. Anyhow, this story will contain female!Harry/female content eventually, though I don't know the pairings yet. It will NOT be a female!Harry/Tonks romance, despite the fact that I added Tonks as a second character...they'll just be very close to each other, like family. It will not get very graphic in terms of that, however, but a fair warning...I don't expect any complaints about it, because it's your option to read the story. And you have been given due warning (several times!). Unfortunately I have a lot of school work and classes and stuff, so I don't really have a lot of time to write, but I do have at least a _vague _idea of the first few chapters in my head. I'm also a very impatient proofreader, so please be gentle if you see any typos or mistakes (I'll fix them eventually, I swear). Nevertheless, happy readings!

* * *

The next day was bright and sunny, with a light breeze to take off the heat's edge. Harry lumbered about the room, shoving last minute items into his school trunk before he deemed everything ready. Following Ron, he dragged his trunk down the stairs and across the common room, out the portrait hole and down to the Entrance Hall. Breakfast had been a loud and energized affair, and Harry had felt like disappearing when several of his classmates had come by, stammering their thanks and congratulations.

If he hadn't already decided to start over, he would have undoubtedly been inspired to at that point.

Breakfast wrapped up and in pairs and groups the students started heading to where the carriages would meet and carry them down to the train station. Harry started at the creature that was hitched to the front of one of the carriages.

"What is that thing?"

Ron shot him a weird look.

"What thing?"

"The thing pulling the carriage."

"There's nothing pulling the carriage."

Harry blinked.

"There's definitely something. It's like...a lizard and a horse crossbreed."

Ron clapped him on the shoulder.

"Harry, you're losing it mate."

The dark haired teen shrugged the hand off his shoulder, sighing with annoyance.

"I'm not losing it," he argued, but dropped the subject as he clambered into the carriage. Ron closed the door behind them and the silence stretched.

"Are you happy that you don't have to go back to the Dursleys?" Hermione finally asked.

Harry nodded.

"You have no idea. It's like a dream come true."

"Will you come to visit?" Ron asked.

Harry shrugged, contemplating what to tell them about his summer plans.

"We're gonna be pretty busy."

"Doing what?"

The carriage stopping broke their conversation. With concealed gratefulness, Harry hopped out and lead the way to the train, where they immediately found a compartment near the back.

"So your summer?" Hermione prompted as the train finally left the station, curiosity getting the better of her. "What do you already have planned?"

Harry didn't answer for another moment, wondering just what to say.

Well, he thought, I have to come up with some kind of story about what's happening to Harry Potter anyways.

"I'm not coming back to Hogwarts next year."

His friends looked as if they had been struck.

"What are you talking about mate?"

"Well, er... Sirius thinks some time away from the public eye will be good for both of us. He want's to travel. Remus will probably be my tutor or something...maybe both of them. Finish up my schooling privately."

Ron and Hermione stared. Harry rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, so we're gonna be busy, making plans and getting everything sorted."

Well that part isn't technically a lie, Harry thought. We'll be making a lot of plans and sorting out a lot of details.

"But...mate, you can't just leave us!"

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Come on guys, you know it's not like that. It's just... everything's good. Voldemort -" he ignored their flinch, "is gone now, and that just leaves me to take all the spotlight. I don't want to live the rest of my teenage life without privacy, with people wanting to know me for being Harry Potter, and not for just being myself. I can live more normally if I'm not around, face it. You know it's true."

They continued to stare.

"I still don't like it," Ron finally broke the silence.

"What are we going to do without you?"

Harry managed a weak smile.

"I'm sure you'll manage. If anyone can, it's you two. I can still keep in touch. Maybe we can see each other during the holidays even. It's not like this is good bye."

Although it kind of is, he amended.

A solemn silence filled their compartment.

"Are you really sure, mate?"

Harry sighed.

"Ron, I've thought a lot about this. I've even had a conference with both Sirius _and_ Professor Dumbledore, and they both understand. Harry Potter is not going to return to Hogwarts. Possibly ever."

"It's going to be a whole different world without you," Hermione said quietly. Ever since they had become friends in first year, Harry had grown to be one of the closest people in her life. Despite his spots of moodiness he was the younger brother she didn't have.

"Probably," Harry agreed. "But maybe not a bad one."

"I don't see it being very good either," the brunette added quietly. Silently Ron could only nod in agreement.

More silence.

"I'll talk it over with Sirius, maybe we can work something out. But until then, we still got a train ride," Harry said. "How about exploding snap?"

With a bit of reluctance, his friends came around, and when the snack lady came, the air in the compartment had relaxed enough that they were all laughing. Harry bought some of everything, piling the food in the middle of their huddle as they went back to the cards, picking through the candy all the while.

Shortly thereafter the train started to slow, before finally stopping at Platform 9 3/4. Somberness returning, the trio gathered up the rest of their junk food and headed out, stopping at the luggage cart to retrieve their trunks. Harry was squeezed tightly by Mrs Weasley before Sirius appeared at his elbow.

"You keep in touch dear," she ordered. Harry nodded.

"Yes ma'am," he agreed before letting Sirius lead him away.

"You okay kiddo?"

Harry shrugged before explaining his conversation with Ron and Hermione. As they headed into Muggle London, his godfather was nodding all the while.

"You should visit them sometime," he urged his charge, who stopped to look at him.

"Really?"

"Yeah, just got the floo hooked up today. Wait 'til you see the place, you'll love it," Sirius said as he pulled them into an empty alley, raising his wand. With a bang the familiar purple bus screeched to a halt right in front of them. Sirius paid and murmured his address to Stan before he could start his speech, leading Harry to a bench in the back.

"Er, where is it exactly?"

"North, in the countryside," his guardian replied vaguely. "It's one of the smaller Black properties, I don't think it's ever been used before though. Probably just something we got through a legal battle, or stole. You can't really tell the difference with my ancestors. It took a bit of redecorating and furnishing, but not nearly as much as the townhouse in London would have required. We just finished up with the pitch two days ago. We got a good chunk of land out there too."

As if cued to his voice, the bus jolted to a stop.

"Durham!" Stan called through the bus, despite the fact that Sirius and Harry were the only two on it.

"Durham?" the boy asked as they climbed off. "You weren't lying when you said north."

They stepped down onto a dirt road that looked as if it were scarcely traveled. Before Harry could say another word, the bus was gone.

"Come on, it's just a few minutes walk," Sirius encouraged, heading off to another side road - more of a path than a road Harry thought, although he supposed that a car would be able to fit down it. It was even less traveled than their previous one, and the trees on either side were tall and thick, blocking out the sun and almost all visibility off the path. After about ten minutes the trees started to thin. A thick stone wall that was well over Harry's head was built between the treeline and a wide clearing, a slightly rusted silver gate was secured to either side of the opening.

Harry craned his neck through the gaps in the gate. While vast (Harry was hardly able to see the stone wall at the far side) it was also empty. He shot a confused look at his guardian, who simply grinned.

"The property is everything within this stone wall. It's heavily guarded too, privacy wards, notice me not, illusion wards, a ward that causes interference with all types of outside tracking and monitoring devices and spells, Muggle repelling wards, standard and specialized protection wards, you name it. Even without the Fidelius, no one will find this place if they don't know what they're looking for. As long as you stay within these walls, you will be safe from anyone seeking to harm you."

Sirius tapped the gate, which swung open. As they stepped through Harry's eyes widened as the estate shimmered into existence.

"Welcome to The Sanctuary, Harry."

The path continued to the left, right up to the door of a large cottage. From the door it broke off into several smaller walkways.

"One of their smaller properties, huh?"

On the far side of the house was a barn and pasture, Harry saw a handful of horses grazing, and a couple of herding dogs lounging in the shade of the trees that extended over the wall. To his left, opposite of the house, were six tall, very familiar hoops. At the foot of the closest one was large and well built shack. As a whole there were several smaller trees and bushes as part of the landscaping, Harry even spied a small pond, surrounded by a garden, in the far corner.

"What can I say, the Blacks are a very rich family. And that's without all of the real estate. With it we're significantly richer. How about a tour?"

Agreeing with the idea they dropped Harry's trunk next to the door before wandering around.

"As you can see, it's a very natural and open area. Perfect place for a pitch," Sirius waived at the hoops. Though regulation height, they were still dwarfed greatly by the surrounding trees. Undoing the latch, Sirius swung open the wooden doors of the shed. "While I doubt you will want to, you're free to use any broom in here."

There were dozens that lined the walls, each looking freshly polished and well maintained. Various articles of equipment adorned the walls as well - Harry had a feeling that he would never need to shop for protective gear ever again. Several beater bats were propped up in one corner, with an innocent looking box next to them, leaning against the walls.

A regulation set of Quidditch balls.

Harry grinned.

"Wicked."

Sirius returned his enthusiasm with a grin before motioning Harry out of the the shed, securing the doors again.

"You can add your gear to the collection later," his guardian promised, heading to the far corner. It was several minutes before they came to the pond, which had slowly grown bigger the closer they got

"It's a little over a hundred metres in circumference, and the deepest part is almost thirty metres deep. There are various types of fish, some frogs and who knows what else, but it's perfectly safe to swim in."

Small trees lined the back side of the pond, leaving enough walking room for a white gravel path that wound around several rose bushes and assortment of other flowers. It took up the remaining several metres of space behind the pond until the wall. To the left side of the garden was a small greenhouse, undoubtedly filled with exotic plants that could be used for potions or that needed to survive the colder weather of the north. A smaller shed, though made as finely as the broom shack, was against the outer wall of the greenhouse.

"Those are just normal gardening tools," Sirius waived at the shed, before turning them around. Due to the vast size of the property, walking from just one part of it to the next was time consuming, although Harry figured that they didn't really have anything better to do.

"The barn is something we just added. Moony thought that we had too much free space," his godfather explained. Attached to the side of the barn was a chicken coop, with several feathered beasts clucking around in it. They continued into the barn. "We've been trying to collect a wider variety of pets. Currently there are ten chickens, seven rabbits, four horses," Sirius pointed out the four stalls out of the five total that were being used. "Riding tack for all of them. We also have five pigs," he pointed to a short pen in the right corner, revealing a mother pig and four sleeping piglets. "There are a few cats who roam the property, some in the house, and of course two dogs to help watch the horses. This is also our current Owlery, Hedwig will feel right at home."

There was a loft, accessible by a wooden ladder, with several bales of hay. The beams at the top of the barn had an assortment of owls and wild birds. Harry wasn't surprised to see his own snowy owl already settled onto one of the beams.

"One spot left," Sirius said, heading back out of the barn. Harry followed his godfather back to the main house, grabbing his truck to bring inside. The front hallway was wide and welcoming, a warm brown wood with a red carpet. As soon as Harry let his truck down, a house elf popped next to him.

"Mimsy be bringing young master's box to his room."

"Thanks, er... Mimsy."

With a short bow, the elf put one hand on the trunk before disappearing again. Harry turned to stare blankly at Sirius.

After a moment the blue eyed wizard shifted.

"They're treated very well. Mimsy is one of two elves who take care of the house work. The other is Rosie. Timbles does the cooking and mans the kitchen, Jippy and Satty care for the grounds, while Natte keeps up the barn and the animals, and Corra cares over the garden and greenhouse. They have their own quarters in the basement, each with a comfy, warm bed, and their own little wardrobes, so I would very much like it if you didn't sick Hermione on me. They won't accept payment."

Of course at this point Sirius had heard all about S.P.E.W., so Harry could rightfully understand his concern. The teen nodded his consent.

"So not that there's anything bad about the hallway, but what about the rest of the house?"

To the left were stairs. Sirius lead Harry past the stairs though, and into a large library/study.

"Self explanatory," he said, continuing across the room to another door. "Here is a game room," he unnecessarily explained. There was a full sized billiard table in the center of the room, with several shelves stocked with a few Muggle games that Harry recognized, as well as with Wizarding and Muggle games alike that he had never heard of before. At the right end of the room was a fireplace, far enough away from the pool table that Harry knew this was where the floo traveling happened.

How he hated the floo. He noticed a mirror hanging above the fireplace, and pointed at it without saying anything.

"Good eye, kiddo. That's not a normal mirror. It connect to a smaller mirror in each of our bedrooms, when someone comes through the flu, the mirror picks up their magical signal and shows us a video of who it is. The carpet next to the hearth? It's spelled, no one can step off of it and into the house until one of the authorized residences, that's currently only you, me, Nymphadora, Moony, and the elves, says the pass code. Of course, whoever is coming through the floo needs a different pass code to get through anyways, but this is just a fail safe for us. There are also several charms and hexes set in place that will activate as soon as anyone standing on the carpet casts an unfriendly spell."

"And what's the pass code? To free our guests, I mean."

Blue eyes sparkled at the question.

"Mischief managed."

Harry grinned at the familiar quotation. Sirius lead him around the large billiard table to another door.

"This is the laundry room. Don't spend too much time in here, otherwise Mimsy and Rosie will start to panic," he pointed to a door on the opposite side of the room. "That's a bathroom. Primarily for any guests we may acquire, since we all also have one attached to our rooms."

A door on the right lead into a bright, spacious kitchen with a large island in the middle and surprisingly modern appliances. Harry quirked an eyebrow at the realization, turning to his guardian with a puzzled look.

"Does everything run on magic?"

Sirius nodded.

"Runes to be more precise - where many charms will eventually fade, once activated, and until they're deactivated, runes draw their powers from the ambient magic in the environment - every living thing contains some level of magic, from people, to animals, to plants and trees, to the earth itself. As long as there is magic in the world, we will always have a fully functioning kitchen."

Harry nodded. That sounded nice.

At the back of the kitchen there was a second door that went back outside. Sirius lead them to the right of the kitchen. From where they were currently there were two doors, one which Harry was quite sure lead back to the hallway next to the stairs, and a second that lead away from the laundry room, which had been off to the the left side of the room. Sirius went through that door, and Harry took in the large dining room. Like the rest of the house he had seen so far, the room was wood, with a warm finish that gave the house a warm and inviting atmosphere. Heading through the door frame they came into a large family room. Decked with several sofas and plush armchairs, it reminded Harry of the Gryffindor common room, although where the common room's furniture was red, the family room's was done in browns and deep greens, sticking with an earthly feel. On one wall was a wide, flat screened TV; more runes Harry figured.

"Do we get cable?"

Sirius was nodding proudly.

"Satellite at least. And eight hundred channels."

Harry's eyes widened.

"There's that many? Really?"

Sirius shrugged.

"I haven't actually looked through them all, but there's a lot."

Sirius strode his way to a door that was at the far right of the room. Back to the original entry hall.

"So that's the first floor. The stairs to the basement are off in that little niche behind these stairs and the kitchen door," his godfather pointed to the end of the hall, where there was an opening at the left side, behind where the kitchen door swung open to. "I like to give the elves their private space though, so I doubt we will ever need to go there."

The stairs were wide and also carpeted in red. At the top there were five doors, two across from each other on the hallway to the left, two similar on the right, and one in the middle of the landing.

"Moony has this room," he pointed to the door that lead to a room over the study. "I have the central access room of course." He pointed to the door at the top of the stairs. "And Nymphadora has chosen the back corner." He pointed to the room to the right of his. "So you have two choices, across from Nymphadora, or across from Moony."

Harry looked at either doorway, debating his options. He didn't know Nymphadora at all. On the other hand, however, he did know Remus. Paired with Sirius, he wasn't sure how he felt with a room in close proximity to both.

"I'll take that one," he finally waived at the room to the right of the stairs, across from Nymphadora's.

"Probably the best call on your part," Sirius said easily, having guessed his logical deductions. "Mimsy already brought your stuff there. We both figured you would take that one."

Harry smiled.

"Well go on kiddo. Check it out."

Harry obeyed, opening the door. The wooden floor was polished. A large four poster bed was pressed against the right wall, donned in cream colored bedding, with a door that lead to the bathroom just beyond it. There was a wide desk and several shelves situated all around the room, with another smaller table in the near corner, clearly meant for his cauldron and potion materials. His trunk was already sitting in front of his wardrobe, which was open and empty. The walls were a plain whitewash, and he studied them for a moment.

"Can I paint in here?" Harry asked finally, glancing over his shoulder. Sirius came up behind him, looking over his head and into the room.

"That was the plan, but I'll do you one up. Our magic can't be tracked anywhere on this property. No Muggle painting for us."

Harry grinned and a few minutes later, with help from the older wizard, the walls were a light blue that was similar to the clear midday sky. The sheets on his bed matched, while the comforter was a deep burgundy.

"Not bad," Sirius complimented with a nod. Looking around, Harry couldn't help but agree.


End file.
